EtHU: Second Chances
by AMinecraftMaster
Summary: Tales of lore tell of The Listener, who saved a realm from the clutches of the void. Centuries later, the realm is at war between the mobs and Minecrafters, and as the threat of the Void looms closer, a group of mobs and Minecrafters summon The Listener to save their world from destruction, yet again!


**Welcome, fair readers! AMinecraftMaster, at your service. From the title, you may be thinking this is a copy of Ears to Hear Us (EtHU) but it is not! (If you haven't read EtHU, I would recommend reading it first. Check it out on Mellifluousness's page.) ****This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction, or more accurately, a sidestory of EtHU! ****Thanks to Flu for helping me fix this story up, I never knew I was so horrible at grammar :P **

**And without further ado, let the story begin!**

He ran through the forest, constantly glancing behind him. No one was following him, but in these times, safety was a luxury. And it wasn't just paranoia, there were many who would have him slain. His slime friend was scouting from his shoulder. As the slime hadn't said anything, he assumed it was safe for now, but he would take no chances. He increased his pace. He needed to get there and back as soon as possible, and hope that it would work.

Running, ducking, jumping through the foliage. There it was, the shrine! Hidden in the far reaches of the floating isles, you wouldn't be able to find this place easily even if you knew where it was. It had taken a lot of patience to get here, but it would all be worth it in the end.

The shrine wasn't exactly magnificent, but it _was_ abandoned. Quartz pillars barely held up a roof. Vines hung everywhere. In its center was the enchanting table, or what appeared to be one. Now, for the incantation. Complex, and dangerous if said incorrectly The spell was in Tongue, the ancient language.

Taking out the book, he began to chant.

* * *

Red remembered the fall.

Memories of closing his eyes and suddenly feeling calm. He had floated above his friends as they stared at him, lying on the ground. But how was he up here at the same time?

There were memories of sinking into the ground, into this cold, dark place. Whatever it was, Red didn't like it. The only good thing about this place was that he could fly. It was fun, but he wished his friends were here, swooping around with him. That would be better.

He had attempted to call out to somebody, anybody, but no reply came. In fact, he didn't hear a thing! It was starting to get pretty lonely here in this endless void.

After sometime (It felt like he had been down here for a long time, but maybe it was just because he was feeling bored) he spotted something floating around (was it glowing, or was it his imagination?) and frantically started to skitter towards it. Notch knows what it was, but it was definitely better than floating around here forever!

Trying to move around reminded Red of the last time he had tried to go swimming. You'd think it would have been easier with eight legs! Eventually, Red got close enough to see what the object was.

_Professor Red's Sixth Law of Physics: If it doesn't move, it's; A: Dead, B: Pretending, C: Sleeping, or D: doesn't move. _(Red was guessing D, but he was kinda hoping it was C, he would like a friend right about now.)

Red was close enough to see that it was a chest. As most chests usually have items inside, Red was giddy. This was the first excitement he'd felt in...well, since he had fallen. The chest would normally have been difficult to open, but thankfully it was one of those new chests that opened when you pressed the button. The chest flew open and there lay...nothing.

Well, this was probably one of those empty chests as well. But suddenly, the chest started to glow! The darkness tried to swallow the light, but failed. A small cube of light shone, stinging Red's eyes. The light seemed to circle around him, and Red's eyes started to flutter closed.

Sleep.

* * *

His work was done. But now he had to hide**. **It would only be a matter of time before they caught up and found him, and the sacred shrine. Losing either one could be the end of peace forever in this land, not that there was much anyway.

The slime bounced off his arm, and the man nodded. He would see to it that their savior arrived safe and sound. With a quick glance back at his friend, the man ran into the forest as the shrine began to glow.


End file.
